Mr Pookie got me Laid!
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Set during the episode, "Where in the world is Pookie Stevens?" Ren wants to thank Louis for finding her beloved Mr. Pookie. Ren X Louis. Mature Themes/ Mature audiences only!


**Mr. Pookie got me L**d (An Even Stevens Fanfic)**

 **By Annabelle Naugthy princess Rose**

 **Rated M+**

 **Summary: Set during the episode of, "Where in the world is Pookie Stevens?" Ren wants to properly thank Louis for finding her special friend! Ren X Louis. Incest! Mature themes.**

* * *

 **Louis Stevens let out a huge yawn as he sat in his histroy class at school. He had not been sleeping regulary for the past few days. Last weekend, he and his family were participating in a yard sale. All except Ren; who had a study date with a cute boy. Louis' goal: sale as many items as he could for a drum set he saw at a local pawn shop. In a strange turns of events, Louis accidentlly solded what he thought that Ren didn't want anymore...Her beloved Mr. Pookie, who she had since she was child. Ren was a wreak when she found out that Mr. Pookie was gone. She couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't think. It was like nothing mattered because she had lost her special friend. Louis didn't get it. What was the deal about a fucking sock puppet? It's old, stupid, and it's missing an eye! Also, Ren was fifthteen years old. If she cliams she is grown up, act like it! He wished he could shake some sense into her, but deep down, he and the family could not stand the fact that Ren was feeling down. There has to be something that can be done.**

 **On the day that he went to purchase his drumset, he got a big surprise, Mr. Pookie. Ren's Mr. Pookie. The family had been searching everywhere and here he was on a shelf glazing at him with that one eyeball. Getting him was not easy because Louis had to choose between his drumset, the thing that he wanted more than anything, or a sock puppet who meant nothing..."Oh fuck it! If it would make Ren stop mopping around the house and he could finally get some sleep, why not?''**

 **So he brought Mr. Pookie put him in his backpack and wait for the moment to seak him into Ren's room underneath the covers. It was last night that he felt not like the brother that was a pain to Ren, but the brother who did a special deed for his sister. The thought of it made him smile even more.**

 **Louis was so deep into thought that he didn't hear his best friend Twitty whispering to him**

 **''Dude,'' Twitty whispered. ''What's funny?"**

 **With his question, Louis shooked his head and replied. ''Just had a funnny thought.''**

 **The bell rings and Louis says goodbye to Twitty before leaving to go home. He wanted to get some more sleep because he felt like he could uses some more rest while the house was empty. His parents were at work, Donnie was at the gym obviously, and Ren was probably at Ruby's.**

 **As Louis walked through the door,out of a blue, he almost bumped into a starled Ren.**

 **''Ahh Ren, What the hell?!'' He exclaimed. ''What are you doing here?''**

 **Ren smiled at his fistyness. ''Awww, your cranky.''**

 **''Isn't that obvious?'' Louis replied. ''I didn't get any sleep thanks to you. What are you doing here? I thought you were at Ruby's.'' He looked down and noticed that she was in a pink robe.**

 **''Well little brother, I decided to stay from school to get some much needed rest. And don't be silly, you should have figured that I am not going to Ruby's in my robe.''**

 **Louis raised his eyebrows. ''Ren skipped school to stay home? That's odd...even for her.'' He thought.**

 **''So Louis, speaking of you worrying about the fact I stayed home, what are you doing home early? Working up on your next good deed?''**

 **Louis Scoffed and replied, ''I decided to go home and get some are you talking about?''**

 **Ren sighed. ''I know it was you that found Mr. Pookie.'' She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a price tag. ''See? Steve's pawn shop? Why did you tell me?''**

 **With her question, Lois replied. ''Please Ren, don't start talking about you sock puppet. Ugh, that is the ONE reason why I am tired, I didn't tell you because you're acting exactly that I said you're acting. You're happy-''**

 **''I am Happy,'' She replied.**

 **''Let me finsh Ren! I didn't tell you because you happy, and Mushy and you clungy...and- and..''**

 **''Louis stop!'' Ren replied putting up her hand. ''I promise I won't kiss you, only if you want, but I wanted to say...thank you.''**

 **''You're welcome,'' Louis replied. ''Now can I go to my room?''**

 **''Yes, but before you do that,I want to have a chance to thank you properly.''**

 **Louis was confused. ''What do you mean thank me properly?''**

 **With his question, the older Stevens took his hand and replied, Let's go upstairs...**

 **''Ah! Ah!'' Louis gasped when he felt Ren's inner muscles close tightly aroung his virgin cock. Out of all the things that he could guess Ren was going to do, he didn't expect her to push him down on her bed, shed her robe, prounce on him and tear off all of his clothes like a savage. This was wrong, really wrong. Ren was his sister. It wasn't like this was him and Tawny. They were in the house, upstairs on Ren's bed having sex...with the door wide open! What if Donnie came home, or worse their parents? They would be completely horrified. The strange thing about it was he liked it. Ren looked so fucking beautiful! Like those playboy model in the magazines. Her sweaty supple body as she rode him the passionate cries when she felt Louis' cock hit her g-spot.**

 **''Ohhh Louis Yessssss!'' She moaned. She was close. Real close. The sound of Louis' moans and the bed thumping against the floor. When Louis grabbed her hips in a tight grip and thursted into her one last time she became undone. Calling Louis' name, she announced her orgasm. Louis followed seconds later.**

 **Spent and exhausted, The older silbling crawed off of the younger Stevens, and wrapped the covers around them.**

 **''So...''She began glazing at him with a smile. ''How did you like your present?''**

 **With the question, the younger Stevens smile and replied, ''That was awsome!I have one more question?''**

 **Ren raised an eyebrow. ''That is?''**

 **''Is there a chance that we could do that again?''**

 **''Mmmmm...maybe. I don't mind. Only if you continue to do sweet things for me. We'll see how it goes.''**

 **''Okay, it's a deal.'' He agreed. Looking over to his left, he could see Mr. pookie sitting his chair in Ren's open closet and smiled. He had the best fuck in his life...thanks to a sock puppet!**

 **The End.**

 **Well...what do you guys think? Let me know! REVEIW! ;)**


End file.
